Last Dance
by LeahConstance
Summary: This is a Logan/Marie and Scott/Kitty story. The two couples do the dance of love. ;)


Title: Last Dance

Author: Leah

E-mail: countryblue@edsamail.com.ph

Pairing: Logan/Marie and Scott/Marie

Summary: The two couples do the dance of love.

Rating: R for breast exposure (Heh)

Disclaimer: I don't own them so please don't sue.

Archive: 

"Logan and Marie's Dolphin Haven": http://dreamwater.org/ddfh

Fanfiction.net     

Others: If you want it then I'm honored. Just let me know. :) 

Feedback: Please tell me what you think. I'd appreciate it very much. :) 

Author's Notes: It's been a long, long while! I feel I'm out of practice so this is somewhat different. Well, to me it seems different. Thanks to Karen, my beta reader extraordinaire. :) The S/K scenes are dedicated to Nadja. Thanks, girl. :)

Last Dance

by Leah

Marie put on her faux diamond earrings as a last touch and stared into the full-length mirror. Worried brown eyes passed over her made-up face. Eyes in shimmering lilac shadow. Cheeks in rose blush. Lips in a shiny natural shade. Brown hair softly hanging over her shoulders. She took a step back and surveyed her dress--a strapless, sleeveless lilac satin creation that hugged the curves of her full breasts and hips, showcasing them to perfection. Opera gloves of the same color as her dress covered her from fingertips to elbows. Her feet were encased in high, strappy silver shoes that made her walk in a distinguished manner in contrast to her usual bouncy gait. She gave a tight, forced smile before it drooped to a frown. She put her hands over her stomach, willing the butterflies there to stop their riot.

There was a knock on the door followed by Kitty's muffled "Marie? Are you ready?"

"Come on in, Kitty," Marie called over her shoulder as she made a turn to her left, and then to her right.

Kitty poked her head in and exclaimed, "Wow! You look like a princess in that dress!"

Marie turned her back on the mirror and angled her neck to look at her dress from behind. "Well, I don't feel like one," she mumbled anxiously.

Closing the door behind her, Kitty went to her friend and looked her over. "Why? What's wrong?"  

"I'm so nervous," Marie replied, letting out a deep sigh. "I have no reason to be, you know. It's not like Logan really asked me to be his date. It just so happened that we both didn't have anyone to come to the dance with so we figured we'd go together. But why do I feel like I'm going out on a first date with him? Why are my hands clammy? Why is my heart thudding like mad? Why the hell is attending this stupid dance with Logan such a big freaking deal?!" she finished, her voice rising in frustration.

Kitty bit her lip to stop from laughing. Marie was clearly a nervous wreck and she knew why. She placed her hands on Marie's covered arms in a soothing touch. "Maybe because it is like a first date of sorts," she gently pointed out to her. "No matter what your mind tells you that you're going together as the friends that you are, your heart just can't help but feel like it's something more." She searched Marie's sad brown eyes. "You're nervous because you love him secretly and you're afraid that under the circumstances you might not be able to hide it as efficiently as you could before."

Marie looked like she was about to cry. She hung her head low and whispered, "You're right, as always. I'm going to have to let go of all my expectations and just think that this is just...nothing."

"But don't forget to enjoy yourself, Marie. Don't let that dress go to waste."

Marie raised her head and gave Kitty a shrug and a lopsided smile. "I don't think anyone would want to dance with me even with my gloves on."

"Come on," Kitty chided her. "You can't be too sure of that! Logan *will* definitely ask you to dance."

Marie rolled her eyes. "Right. Logan's not going to dance with me. I know him that much. He's just going to find a dark corner and puff his cigar the whole evening. If only Jubes, Bobby and St. John were here," she sighed in regret. "We'd at least be guaranteed of dance partners."

"Yeah. Too bad Scott relegated them to be this year's summer camp supervisors along with Ororo. Jubes is probably bristling right now at missing the ball." Kitty squeezed Marie's arms. "Look, I'd better go down before Logan arrives. I'll see you in a while, okay?"

Marie hugged her friend and murmured her thanks.

Kitty was almost at the door when Marie spoke again. "Kitty? You look absolutely beautiful. Your dress is lovely and your hairstyle suits you."

A delicate blush stained Kitty's cheeks. "Thanks, Marie." She looked down on the pink spaghetti-strapped silk-chiffon frock she was wearing, her loosely curled hair falling forward as she did so. "I fell in love with this dress the moment I saw it. I'm glad you like it."

"Maybe you should've asked Scott to come to the dance with you since both of you are dateless," suggested Marie innocently. Kitty hadn't told her anything but she knew that her friend was also harboring secret feelings--for Scott. 

"Nah. Have you noticed how unapproachable and distant he still is? I mean it's been months..."

"Wouldn't you be if you caught your own fiancée in bed with the new recruit?"

"Guess you're right." Kitty exhaled sharply. "I'll see you in the ballroom then."

"I'll be down as soon as Logan gets here. You won't be alone."

Kitty gave her a naughty smile. "Don't worry. I'll keep myself entertained at the buffet table."

Marie chuckled as she watched her leave the room. Food was one of Kitty's passions. 

She turned back to the mirror for one last inspection before slumping down on her bed, uncaring of the creases it might create on her dress. She visibly jumped when someone knocked on the door.

"Marie?"

Logan. She stood up and took deep breaths. Her heart was racing and she had to calm down. She walked to the door and opened it as calmly as she could. What filled her vision made her heart stop altogether. 

"My God, you got a haircut," she gasped, her eyes riveted to his neatly trimmed hair.

Logan pulled at the lapel of his suit, suddenly self-conscious. "Yeah, well, it was getting unmanageable."

Forgetting her nervousness, Marie stepped forward to better see him. "Wow! You look mighty fine in a black suit, Logan. I'm impressed!"

He cleared his throat. All these praises from Marie were making him uncomfortable. "Uh, thanks. Chuck ordered it for me. You know I don't know shit about formal wear." He hooked his arm over hers while the other closed the door. "Let's go."

As they walked, she glanced down at the gloved hand on her and then moved her gaze to his rough yet handsome profile. "You could give James Bond a run for his money," Marie said with an admiring smile.

He grunted. "I don't want his job."

She kept staring up at him. "You know, if you're so uneasy about going to the Professor's ball, why did you bother to come at all?"

Logan stopped in his tracks and bent his head to pin her velvet brown eyes with his hazel ones. "Because." 

Her skin prickled at his nearness and she swallowed hard. The one-word reply dared her to question him again, but she shied away. She just shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly as they both resumed their way down the hallway. "Fine. Just get ready 'cause the ladies will all be batting their eyelashes at you silently asking for a dance."

He only grunted in response.

When they arrived at the mansion's spacious ballroom, the party was already in full swing. Men in suits and women in gorgeous dresses filled the brightly lit room. Above the cheery and good-natured talk, engaging music floated through the air as couples crowded the dance floor. Marie spotted Scott and Hank in the crowd, both looking very stylish in their suits. The Professor was enjoying himself on one side of the ballroom, surrounded by his peers with the ever-present Jean by his side. Jean was wearing a cleavage-baring red dress that Marie personally thought was just a bit vulgar for the occasion. Marie waved at the Professor and nodded at Jean, both nodding back as they acknowledged their presence. 

Marie could feel everybody's eyes on them and she knew it was because of the arresting presence of the man beside her. Too bad he was going to ditch her any minute now in favor of a good 'ol cigar. She glanced up at Logan and found him staring at something across the room. She followed his gaze and found out it wasn't a something, but a someone. Her heart gave a painful lurch as she watched Logan and Jean share a meaningful look.

Carefully pulling her arm from his, she leaned up and spoke quietly in his ear, her lips nearly touching his skin. "I see you've got your first partner for the night. I'll go over to Kitty now. Thanks for fetching me." She turned and moved away from him, but on impulse, looked back. She didn't know what to make of the scowl he directed at her.

Heart heavy, she made her way to the buffet table where she found Kitty already sampling the tempting dishes laid out before her.

"He abandoned you already?" Kitty asked.

"Actually, it's the other way around," Marie answered glumly. "Jean was already sending sticky looks his way and I thought I'd make it easier for him. But I should've seen that coming, right? Ever since Scott broke up with Jean, she's been sending Logan some serious and not very subtle signals that she's willing and able. That slut." Her cheeks bloomed at what she said.   
  


Kitty laughed. "Aww. Here," Kitty handed her a plate. "Let's dig in. girl. Nothing can make us feel better more than food can."

Despite her growing misery, Marie let out a chuckle. "Food is your solution to everything, huh?"

Kitty gave her a bright smile. "But of course!"

After piling their plates with food, Marie and Kitty found an empty table and spent the next hour eating and talking. Hank joined them at their table and in their conversation and soon, they were enjoying themselves. Hank asked Marie for a dance and she accepted. They bopped their heads to a boogey tune which displayed Hank's dancing prowess. When a waltz tune started to play, Hank sat her down and this time, pulled Kitty on the dance floor with him. The two girls also had fun when they danced to a modern song that rocked the house down.

Hank made a trip to the buffet table and got them all cups of spiked punch, which they drank with obvious pleasure as they winded down. Marie surreptitiously glanced across the ballroom and looked for Logan. She spied him having a conversation with the Professor. He might not be used to wearing a suit but he really looked delicious in one. She sighed as she tuned back in to the conversation at hand.

While Hank was on the dance floor yet again with one of the wives of the Professor's friends, Kitty's eyes grew round as something caught her attention. She kicked Marie's leg under the table and motioned her head towards the doorway. Marie turned her head in time to see Jean leaving the ballroom with Logan at her heels. She felt the familiar tightening in her chest as she sat still. 

"Well, they do make a handsome couple," Marie said flippantly though she couldn't hide the bitterness in her voice.

When she stood up, Kitty was immediately concerned for her friend. "Marie? Where are you going?"

She gave Kitty a reassuring smile. "I'm just going to get some air." She knew that Kitty saw through the lie so she added, "Don't worry. I'll be right back."

***********

Kitty watched her exit through the same double doors that Logan and Jean had with worried eyes. She knew it hurt her to see them. Men, she thought darkly, were all alike--dangle sex in front of them and they'll snap it up in a second. She looked down on her empty cup and sighed. Another drink was definitely in order. She marched up to the buffet table and filled her cup with the fruity concoction. She didn't notice the man who came up right behind her so that when she turned to return to her table, her hand hit the man's arm and the punch came sloshing down on her chest.

"Oh!" Kitty took a step back reflexively as she surveyed the soggy front of her dress. She lifted her head and saw that it was Scott whom she bumped into. His brow was furrowed and his mouth tight, but he didn't say anything. He just looked at her like it was her own damn fault.

After a while he said rather coldly, "You should've looked where you were going."

She couldn't believe his demeanor. The old Scott would be blotting out the moisture in her dress by now or something. Jean's betrayal really did a number on him. It would seem that he hated and mistrusted all women now. In a tight voice, she said, "I see you're still the perfect gentleman." She deliberately set her empty cup on the table. "You're right. I should've looked where I was going. I'm sorry for the inconvenience." She gave him a sarcastic smile before turning away and walking out.

*********

Marie followed them out of the ballroom from a discreet distance. Jean led Logan around the back of the mansion to where a large patio led to the gardens beyond. Marie wasn't exactly sure why she'd followed them. Curiosity? Self-torture? She just needed to see them together so that maybe her stubborn heart would stop longing for him. Jean opened the French doors that led back into the mansion, and with a gesture of her hand, motioned Logan to follow her inside. After which, she closed the doors. 

Marie hid behind a potted palm tree and watched as Jean approach Logan who was standing in the center of the room. Looking at their profiles, Marie didn't stand a chance against the sharp pain that lanced through her chest. Jean looked so beautiful as she said something to Logan, her face gently imploring. Logan stood rather stoically in front of her, his hands inside his pockets. His new haircut brought out his rough but handsome features and he had never looked better. It's only right that two beautiful, touchable people such as them should be together. Marie watched in misery as Jean's lips turned up into a seductive smile. She sidled up close to Logan until her body was flushed against his side. Jean's red mouth hovered close to his lips, moving closer and closer...

Her face crumpling in pain, Marie turned her head away and fled. She had seen what she needed to see.

**************

Mumbling under her breath, Kitty went to the small bathroom tucked away beneath the main stairway. Her chest felt sticky and she needed to rinse out the punch from her dress. She pushed the door open and was glad that it was empty. She faced the mirror and shook her head at the soaked front of her dress. My beautiful dress ruined! Scott's going to pay for this, she silently fumed. She reached behind her back and undid the zipper. She shrugged out of the thin straps until the dress fell forward revealing her small but pert uncovered breasts. She turned on the faucet and leaned down so she could wash the upper portion of her dress. After she had rinsed it out and wrung out the water, she pulled a couple of paper towels from the dispenser and wet them.

"Kitty? Are you in there?"

Scott's remorseful voice startled her. 

"Kitty?"

She concentrated on wiping her breasts clean of the sticky punch. Just to incense him more, she called out, "No, I'm not!"

She wasn't prepared for what happened next. The bathroom door suddenly opened.

"Look, Kitty, I'm sorry. I had no excuse--" Scott seemed to have lost his voice as a half-naked Kitty with her beautiful milky-white breasts with taut pink nipples filled his vision.

She should be embarrassed. She should cover herself up. But the contradictory side of her gave her the courage to go through finishing wiping her chest like it didn't matter that Scott was looking. Ignoring her accelerated heartbeat and the sudden dryness of her throat, she glanced at him with a sneer.

"Stop staring, Scott. They're not any different from the other breasts you've seen before."

"Yes, they are," Scott found himself answering. He was mesmerized. "I've never seen anything so pretty or so pink..."

Caught off guard by his words, Kitty blushed. Heat spread out over her cheeks and down her neck to her upper chest, and Scott was fascinated by the movement of color. To cover up her body's betrayal, she moved sideways to where the hand dryer was installed. She found Scott still staring at her. "Excuse me, but I'm still not through here," she told him icily.

Scott suddenly became aware of the inappropriateness of the situation. He passed a hand through his hair. He was completely flustered. "Uh, I'll wait for you outside." And then he was gone.

Kitty didn't know whether to laugh or cry at what had happened. What in the world possessed her to make an exhibitionist of herself? She bent down and held up her wet dress as the dryer automatically turned on. Later she could analyze and rationalize it, but right now, she had to get dry.

Scott was pacing outside the bathroom when Kitty came out. His gaze went to her dress and it still looked wet. Her nipples were still hard too as they poked through the wet silk and chiffon. He cleared his throat as he berated himself for looking again. 

"Um, could you zip me up, please?"

Kitty's quiet yet awkward request broke through his thoughts. "Uh, sure..." 

She turned around and presented her back to him. He couldn't get away without touching her skin and as he slid the zipper up, he was once again taken with another of Kitty's body parts. Her back was soft, silky... and sexy. He never thought he'd find a woman's back sexy but he did with Kitty. He let his fingers linger on her skin before he told her he was done.

With a quiet thanks, Kitty started to make her way back to the ballroom leaving Scott behind. 

Scott took a deep breath. She's not going to make things easy for me, he thought as he went after her. When he was matching her stride for stride, he finally said, "I'm really sorry about your dress, Kitty, and for the way I acted."

Kitty came to a halt and faced him. She searched his face and saw contrition and sincerity there. She sighed. "It's okay. It was an accident. It was nobody's fault. But you didn't have to be such an asshole about it, you know?," she said gently. 

Twin flags of red burned high on his cheeks. "I know. I'm sorry."

She leaned closer to him and peered into his shades. "Please don't take out your anger for one specific female on the rest of us. I know you're still hurting from what happened with--" she hesitated in saying her name "--with... her, but it won't do you any good if you lash out at all of us and push us away. Let one of us help you heal your hurt."

For a moment he just looked at her, letting her words sink in. And then a slow, rueful smile formed on his lips. "I was rather a handful, wasn't I?"

Kitty rolled her eyes. "Even more than a handful! Geez, Scott, didn't you notice how everyone's been giving you a wide berth? You're always scowling and sarcastic and cold. No wonder they're so afraid of you!"

The dimples on his cheeks appeared. "But not you, Kitty, right?"

"But I was! I just didn't show it," she said with an impish grin.

His face sobered once more as he bent his head to look at his shoes. "There's a kind of security in anger. I guess that's why I keep holding on to it. I couldn't move on, but I guess I have no choice except to do so now. What Jean did to me hurt me so much and it's not easy getting over that especially when I have to see her every single day."

"That's why you have to start getting yourself involved again. In your life, your work, and the people around you. You have to start living again, renew your friendships and maybe later on, find another love."

The smile Scott gave her made her heart jump. "Another love, huh?"

"Of course! There's definitely someone out there who can give you the love that you deserve." It was a miracle she was able to say that with a straight face.

"I hope so. And maybe I won't have to look far."

Her cheeks flamed. She turned her head away and started walking again. 

The short trip back to the ballroom was done in silence. Together they entered the ballroom, but after scanning the crowd for a minute hoping to see if Marie was back, Kitty excused herself.

"Look, I have to go. I have to go find Marie."

"You're going?"

"Yes. I didn't really plan on staying long. Besides, I have to find Marie and see how she's doing."

"What's wrong with her? I saw her dancing with Hank earlier."

She couldn't very well tell him that Marie got upset about seeing his ex-fiancée leaving with Logan. She didn't want to ruin his newfound positive outlook. "Well, um, she suddenly developed a headache so I'll just go and--"

Scott hooked his arm around hers and pulled her towards the dance floor. "Not until you dance with me. Come on."

Kitty looked at his profile stupidly. "Dance with you?"

"It's the least that I can do to make up for my bad behavior," he told her earnestly. He pulled her gently to him, positioning their hands properly. As the music filled their ears, their bodies naturally moved and swayed.

Kitty helplessly closed her eyes. Dancing with him was the last thing she had expected of this night. Oh, but it was heaven to be in his arms. 

Scott's head dipped until his breath stirred the curls near her ear. "I'm sorry I ruined your dress," he whispered. "Let me buy you the same dress."

"No, really, it's okay," she whispered back. "I think I was able to rinse off the stain earlier."

"Let me, please," he insisted, making Kitty shiver with the feel of his hot breath on her skin. "I'd hate to see this dress get thrown into the back of your closet when it looks really good on you."

Warm fuzzies began in her stomach. "O-okay. If that's what you want."

Scott smiled against her temple. "There are other things I want," he replied mysteriously, "but for now, all I want is this." He pulled her closer. "Dance with me some more, Kitty."

************

Marie stood in the center of the conservatory, letting the little moonlight that was shining through the glass walls wash over her. Tears still flowed from her eyes, but presently she wiped them away. There was nothing she could do if he really wanted Jean--more so now that she wasn't engaged anymore. It had hurt her to see them like that in the patio, but when she thought about it, she was thankful that she'd seen them. Perhaps now she could start burying her feelings for him. She only wished that she'd been able to dance with him tonight. At least she would've had a sweet memory of him in her heart. But, of course, it hadn't happened.

But it didn't mean that she couldn't imagine.

She raised her arms as if she had a partner, as if Logan was in front of her. She closed her eyes, hummed a dance tune, and started moving her feet. In her mind she was in his arms, loved and protected as they moved across the spacious floor. She was like a ghost, floating on the floor as she danced with her imaginary partner. So lost was she in her bittersweet fantasy that she didn't hear the sound of Logan's footsteps when he made his way to her. She gasped with fright when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She whirled around and nearly fainted when she saw it was him.

Amusement and something else she couldn't define lit Logan's eyes when he asked her with a smile, "What are you doing?" 

"Dancing," she replied in a belligerent tone.

Logan smoothly took her in his arms and started swaying their bodies. "By yourself? You should've returned to the party if you wanted to dance."

Disgruntled, surprised and excited, Marie could only retort, "I like dancing alone!"

He rested his chin above her head. "Of course."

"Don't you patronize me, Logan," she warned. 

"Then let me just compliment you instead. That's a lovely dress you've got on. I like it. Lots of smooth skin exposed."

"Yeah. Lots of smooth *deadly* skin exposed."

"And I love the way your hair falls at your back. I've always liked it down."

"Oh, stop it, Logan. What are you doing here anyway? I'm sure you'd rather reserve your company for someone else more worthy of your time."

His chuckle vibrated from the top of her head to the tip of her toes. "You're always worthy of my time, Marie."

"Right. Didn't you think that maybe Jean, lonesome that she is, might want your company?" 

"Fishing, Marie?"

"What are you talking about?" she asked rather convincingly.

Logan pulled her closer to him until their bodies were touching. "I know you followed us," he whispered low in her ear.

His voice frightened and excited her at the same time. "I did not!" she denied vehemently.

"Don't underestimate the power of my heightened senses, baby," he threatened playfully. "Too bad you didn't stay long enough to watch what happened."

"What you do with Jean is of no concern of mine, Logan."

"Oh, but it is," he countered. "You should've seen her face when I told her to keep her slutty hands to herself."

Marie was not convinced. "You've always wanted her slutty hands on you!"

"Well, maybe in the beginning. Can't a man change his mind?"

"You brushed her off?" She was almost afraid to ask.

"I thought you weren't interested?"

"Logan!" she growled.

"She said she wanted to talk to me somewhere private so I followed her. I just wanted to know to what lengths she'd go through to get a fuck and watch her humiliate herself."

"So you're really not interested in her?"

"Nah. I'm quite taken with another."

Marie forgot to breathe. 

His lips almost touched her ear when he said, "I'm dancing with her right now."

Her heart stopped beating altogether. "Oh."

"Was it me you were imagining you were dancing with?"

"Yes," she whispered expressively, unable to hide the truth.

Deep, satisfied laughter rumbled in his chest. "Good. 'Cause that's the only reason I went to this dance."

"What?" she asked softly.

"I wanted to wring your pretty little neck when you left me for Kitty earlier."

"You were staring at Jean! I was doing you a favor." 

"It wasn't necessary. I wanted to dance with you, Marie." He pulled back just enough so he could see her brown eyes. "You. I wanted to hold you in my arms and dance with you until morning."

Marie's eyes lit up and she smiled lovingly up at him. "So dance with me."

And they did. But even as their bodies grew tired, their hearts danced well into the morning light.


End file.
